With Darkness There Comes Light
by PaintedDragon
Summary: It's Hary and the gang's 6th year. Voldemort has another genius idea to kill Harry, but it might not work ith the help of a new classmate and teacher. Rated for swearing, slight slash, and general stupidity D&G later on
1. PlayWizards, Exploding Snap, and Quiddit...

With Darkness there Comes Light

Painted Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, except for Maggie O'Flannery (Yokazuma) and Patricia McCarthy

Chapter 1

            Margaret O'Flannery-Yokazuma ran through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ . Her father followed her a few moments later. Standing before her, Ryan O'Flannery straightened his tie on his muggle Gucci suit. Margaret rolled her eyes at her father's annoying perfection. She couldn't wait for him to leave and be able to find her best friend, Seamus Finnegan.

            "Well, Maggie, it's almost time for you to leave. Please, behave. I don't want a repeat of last year. If you get thrown out of here, you will be disowned. I'm not going to allow any child of mine to be a delinquent," Ryan said, standing stiffly. Maggie sneered at her father and crossed her arms.

            "Stand up straight, right this instant! And you will cease that sneering. A lady of your stature does not sneer," he snapped, his eyes flashing with anger.

            "Why should you care about how I act? You never did before," Maggie challenged.

            "That was before I found out you were fighting with your grandfather," Ryan looked down at Maggie's head.

            "I swear, he was challenging me!" Maggie stomped her foot and pouted.

            "Margaret Athena Yokazuma, you start acting your age this instant!" he hissed, bending down to meet her eyes. Maggie gulped.

            "O'Flannery," she whispered.

            "What?" 

            "You forgot O'Flannery," she said a little louder.

            "You never deserved the name O'Flannery," he hissed. Just then, the whistle sounded. "Go, get out of my sight. I don't expect to see at Christmas unless you act up." Maggie hung her head, and walked out of her father's sight, biting back the tears.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat around in their compartment, talking lazily about their new school year. Ginny was leaning back in her seat with her stocking feet on her brother's lap. She chomped on some of Drooble's Best Bubble Gum while shuffling Fred's old deck of Exploding Snap. Harry was thumbing through the latest issue of Quidditch Quarterly, while his best friend was openly looking at an old issue of Play-Wizard.

            "Ron, please tell me you're reading the articles on bass fishing in that thing," Hermione said, looking quite disgusted. She had a worn copy of Hogwarts, A History on her lap. Her disgusted sneer deepened when Ron shook his head lazily, taking a bite out of a Chocolate Frog.

            "I don't see what the big problem is Hermione. The human body is a very beautiful thing. These magazines give me my inspiration for my drawings," the red-headed boy said. Just recently, Ron found that he had a knack for drawing. 

            "I agree with you that the human body is a beautiful art form, but the way it is depicted in that smut magazine makes it….ugly," Hermione sniffed. Ron cocked his head to the side and stuffed the rest of the  Chocolate Frog into his mouth before going to the centerfold. He held it out for Hermione to see.

            "Look at that, Herm. You can't tell me it's not a very  beautiful picture," he said around a mouthful of chocolate. Looking at it, she had to admit the picture was indeed, beautiful. The scene was a tropical waterfall. Underneath the waterfall was a very pretty, and very nude Latino witch. Since her body was turned profile, one could not see that much except her chest. Her upper torso was turned towards the camera, so you could see her face better. Half of her chest, though was underneath the falling water. Her right knee was popped up, back was arched, and she had her fingers in her hair. 

            "Ok, that is a very beautiful picture. But what about something like this?" Hermione turned the page and pointed to a picture of two witches making out heavily. (A/N: to put it lightly) Harry looked up from his magazine.

            "Holy shit!" he cried, snatching the magazine from his friend. Ron rolled his eyes.

            "It's gross, is what it is," he mumbled, taking his magazine back.

            "So you're saying that if Lavender and Parvati were to make out in front of you, you'd be disgusted?" Ginny piped up.

            "No, actually, I think I died and gone to heaven," Ron said cheekily.

            "I don't get it. It's gross in a magazine, but ok in real life?" his sister asked.

            "Okay, the magazine is supposed to be art, but if two girls want to make out in front of me to get my attention, then let them. I'll gladly watch," Ron said, going back to his magazine. Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to shuffling her cards.

            Just then, the door slid open and Draco Malfoy stepped in. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

            "Well, hello there potty, weasel, and Bucky. How are we today?" he said in his trademark drawling tone. Suddenly a loud explosion came from Draco's left side. He jumped up and looked to see what the commotion was and saw Ginny staring at him slack jawed.

            "You're taller!" was all she could say. Indeed, Draco was much taller than he was last year. And on top of that, he was more muscular, too. His hair was now extremely white, and his skin looked like it had some color in it. Draco smirked.

            "Yeah, I am. Amazing what puberty does to you. Granger, I was told to come and get you. All the prefects need to be at the front now," he said. Hermione closed her book and stood up. Draco was about to turn away, but then looked back at Ginny.

            "I do believe this is yours…Ginny," he said pulling out a letter and reading the name off the envelope. 

            "Oh! My letter from Charlie! Thank you!" she said reaching for the letter. Draco held it out of her reach.

            "Uh uhn, Weasley, I'm not an owl post service. This is going to cost you," he said, hold the letter just out of her reach.

            "How much, Malfoy?" she sighed, reaching for her wallet.

            "I'd ask you for two knuts, but I don't think you could afford it," he sneered. Glaring, Ginny opened her wallet and handed him one knut. 

            "I'd give you the other one, but I don't think you deserve that," she retorted, snatching her letter back. She proceeded to open her letter and read it. Draco glared at her for a moment and then left, with Hermione right behind him.

            "What a wet prat," Harry muttered, going back to Quidditch Quarterly. Ron sneered at the place where he once stood.

            "Oh my God," said Ginny.

            "What?" asked Ron, "What's wrong with Charlie?"

            "He's…he's…he's getting married."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

A/N: Yeah, I know I changed the format a bit since the fist chapter, but Gred and Forge aren't here anymore. They're now in 6th year (Gin's 5th) and the twins have already graduated. Oh, and Ginny's slack jaw was supposed to be out of mock shock. Sry, but it isn't going to be a D/G fic…yet!!!  So anyways, guys, pls review and I'll have the next chapter up after 5 reviews?


	2. Seamus and Company

With Darkness There Comes Light

Chapter 2

Painted Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything related to it. It rightfully belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing her world to take you into my twisted little world. My world has two characters that are not in the series, and there for they belong to me. Thank you. And now, back into my little world.

            "Ginny, you have got to be joking. Charlie is not getting married," Ron said closing his sketchpad. 

            "That's what the letter said, Ron," Ginny replied. Ron shook his head incredulously. 

            "It's impossible! He'd never get married! That's not Charlie!" Ron said reaching for the letter. Ginny hand it over with a sigh.

            "Here, read it for yourself. Maybe then you'll believe it," Ginny snapped. 

            "_Dear Ginny,_

_            How are you doing as of late? I am fine. It's almost hard to believe your starting your fourth year at Hogwarts. Hell, I can remember when I was starting fifth form. Anyways, enough about Hogwarts, how's life at home? Mum is doing fine, I reckon? And how's dad? His last letter to me said he might be getting a promotion. Is that true? Did he get it? I just received a letter from Percy who told me all about his new job. It sounds quite boring to me. Sitting at a desk all day, filling out papers? Thank Merlin I chose not to listen to mom when she begged me to get a job at the ministry. I might wind up like Percy…"_

_            "Speaking of my job, we just got a new dragon. It's an Antipodean Opaleye; a female. She is quite sweet, I suppose. Well, about as sweet as a dragon can get, that is. She has taken to one trainer in particular. I can't blame her either. The trainer is the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. Her name is Patricia. She's my age, and she went to Hogwarts for a year before her family went to Bulgaria and she was sent to Durmstrang. She had about a year or auror training until she came to the colony. Unfortunately she's leaving this year to start a new job. I love her too much to lose her to another man, so I am going to propose to her tonight. I hope she says yes. Well my dear sister, I need to be going. I'm going to have to prepare myself for the question! Wish me luck!"_

_            "Love always, Charlie"_

_            "P.S. She said YES!!!!!! SHE'S GOING TO MARRY ME!"_ Ron finished. Slowly he hand the letter back to his sister, who was smug.

            "Why are you two so shocked? Its just Charlie," Harry said. 

            "Exactly. Charlie is the family playboy. His idea of settling down is going steady with a girl for two months," Ron stated.

            "She's probably got his bun in her oven," Ginny said, folding up the letter and sticking it in her trunk. Ron snickered at his sisters comment.

            "Gin, where did you learn that disgusting phrase?" Harry scolded, sounding uncannily like Hermione.

            "Well, I did grow up with six brothers that each gave me their rendition of the birds and the bees speech on my seventh birthday. Where do you think I picked it up from, Harry?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes. Harry was about to answer when the compartment door opened. Harry and Ron's friend Seamus Finnegan walked in, followed by a short girl with long raven-colored hair and almond-shaped blue eyes.

            "Hullo mates, how was your summer hols?" Seamus asked brightly. The little trio nodded and shrugged, not wanting to go  too much into detail about their summer.

            "Wonderful! My summer was brilliant, especially since my friend here came back from Japan!" the Irish boy threw an arm around the girl whom was standing by him, "Guys, This is Maggie Yokazuma. Maggie, This is Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." 

            "Hullo," Maggie muttered from the side of her mouth. 

            "She's not much of a talker. Say, you guys better get into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving in Hogsmeade real soon. I'll see you guys at the feast," Seamus and Maggie left the compartment. They quickly got changed, and sure enough, in five minutes, the train pulled into the station.

A/N: Okay guys, that's the end of chapter 2. Pls Review! I'll try to get the next chapter up if I get 10 reviews!


	3. Dark Lord's Choice

With Darkness There Comes Light

Chapter 3

By: Painted Dragon

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, but , unfortunately, someone gave me an early Christmas gift: A virus. Now, I gotta write everything from scratch. But have no fear, because I had a stroke of genius and now I'm certain thing's will go much more smoothly!

Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong To Joanna Rowling (The lucky…..) and though I do wish I had Draco and Ron chained up in my closet for naughty things, I do not. But, I do own Maggie and Patricia! YAY!

            Voldemort sat in a large armchair, next to a blazing fire in the Malfoy Mansion. His eyes were transfixed on the orange and red flames that shot up and danced around the logs. Even though it was a warm night out, he was still very, very cold. He was getting close to death, he may have only ten or so years left. That was simply not acceptable; if he was going to rule the world, he was going to do it for longer than ten years, damn it!

             "Lucius," he called, still staring into the flames. The blonde haired man looked up from his writing and walked over to his master.

            "Yes, my lord?" he asked greasily, kneeling before Voldemort.

            "I wish to be young again," stated Voldemort, simply.

            "Excuse me, my liege, but that is practically impossible! I mean to become young again you must-" Lucius was cut off.

            "I _know_ what I must do, Lucius," snapped Voldemort.

            "But honestly your nobleness, do you think sacrificing two girls of the same purity is a good idea? And even at that, which two girls would you choose?" asked Lucius.

            "O'Flannery, for one. That girl has been giving me trouble way before she was born. I speculate she is the reincarnation of her older sister," Voldemort tented his fingers, now feeling extremely evil.

            "Her sister, my excellency?" asked Lucius. The name sounded so familiar, yet, he could not remember just as to why.

            "Please Lucius, don't tell me that you do not remember the young Evelyn O'Flannery? Black hair, yellow-green eyes, short, very temperamental?" Voldemort smiled at her memory. Evelyn was one of the more beautiful women that he had encountered. She was the reason he tried to get the O'Flannerys to join his side, but they insisted on staying neutral. Unfortunately for him, she was in love with  Serverus Snape.

            "No, my master, I can't say that it rings a bell," Lucius answered.

            "She was your best friend's girlfriend, Lucius," replied the Dark Lord. Lucius' eyes widened with remembrance. The one who had caused so much pain within the family.

            "But my lord, why her sister? We know nothing of the girl!" Lucius exclaimed.

            "That is what you think, Lucius. It just so happens that the girl's step-grandfather has been keeping an eye on her. A real trouble-maker, has an eye for the good side. Better off dead," Voldemort replied softly, staring into the wildly dancing flames.

            "Why don't they use the killing curse on her?" asked the blonde man.

            "She has proven to be of much use. She s quite like young Ginny Weasley, very powerful and very dangerous when irked," Replied his master. Lucius' lips curled up into a sinister smile.

            "I take it that young Virginia is your second girl?" he asked.

            "Very good, Watson," replied Voldemort sarcastically. Lucius frowned.

            "Watson?" he asked. Voldemort rolled his red eyes.

            "Of course _you_ wouldn't understand, you insolent fool. It's a character from a muggle story, well, series of stories, called Sherlock Holmes. I suggest you read it, Lucius," replied his master coldly. Just then, Peter Petigrew, better know as Wormtail, burst in through the door.

            "I…found…it…my…liege!" he wheezed, falling to his knees and crawling to the vacant side of the chair where his master was seated. Voldemort smiled as he snatched the roll of parchment from the wheezing man. 

            "Perfect," he muttered, eyes scanning the sheet. It was his final plan to rule the world. This was his year; he would finally kill Harry Potter.

            "What is it, my lord?" asked Lucius.

            "This, dear Malfoy, is the perfect and final, flawless plan! Hidden away in a chamber somewhere underneath Hogwarts is a painting of Dumbledore's late wife. Both the painting and the room are charmed. You see, nobody but Dumbledore may touch the painting. If they do, Dumbledore himself goes into a suspended animation,, practically good as dead. If the painting is somehow destroyed, he will be as well. Now the chamber and the tunnel to the chamber are charmed with a spell that causes the entire area to be enveloped into pitch black darkness. No source of light can penetrate it. The only way the spell can be lifted is if the spell caster lifts it off of the designated area. That, my dear followers, is our only hitch," Voldemort looked at each of his followers in turn.

            "Who placed the spell on the chamber, my lord?" asked Wormtail.

            "Professor Binns," said Voldemort quietly. Lucius and Wormtail looked at each other, both in amazement. 

            "Well, how do you propose going about this obstacle, my lord?" asked Lucius.

            "Lucius, if you have forgotten, this year we have four Death eaters in Hogwarts. Two of them being professors themselves," Voldemort's thin lips curled into an evil smile. Lucius then followed his master's lead and gave a smirk to rival his son's. 

            "Lucius, go send an owl to Miss Zabani, Snape, and Miss McCarthy," the Dark Lord said gleefully.

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: third chappie up! Yay! Um, I found out that my review thing won't work, so if u guys wanna review me, just e-mail me at desert_faerie@hotmail.com. Thanx guyz!


	4. New Friends

With Darkness There Comes Light

By: PaintedDragon

A/N: Yay! Chapter 4! I'm sooo happy I finally got a review! Woooo! Ok, onto more important things, the story.

Disclaimer: Last I checked, my name wasn't Joanna Rowling, so, HP isn't mine, but the unrecognizable characters are.

            Draco awoke to a loud rapping at his door. Without waiting for an answer, the door flew open, and in stormed his ex-girlfriend and fellow Deatheater, Blaise Zabani. She was waving a piece of parchment around wildly.

            "Look at this," she cried, her accent thick with excitement. Blaise was a native of Spain, and as a result, her English always had an accent. Draco sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

            "Look at what?" he asked thickly. She shoved the parchment under his nose.

            "This!" her accent grew heavier by the increasing emotion. Draco took the parchment and read it. Blaise had received a letter by the Dark Lord asking her to befriend The Weasley girl and the new girl, Yokazuma.

            "It just looks like orders from our master," he said. Blaise's violet eyes flashed.

            " Just orders? Draco, Mi dragón de plata, did you read the entire thing?," the Spaniard asked.

            "Yeah," he replied, looking out his window. It was still dark out; What time was it, anyway?

            "Then you see why this is such a big deal!" she cried, throwing out her arms to the side.

            "Blaise, mon espagnol s'est levé, what time is it ?" Draco asked sweetly.

            "Quarter to five, but that is-" she was cut off.

            "Quarter to five? Quarter to _five_? You wake me up at quarter to bleeding five in the morning to complain about being betty best buddy to two girls that are going to die anyway?" he bellowed.

            "But Draco, corazón dulce, they're _Gryffindors_!" whined Blaise, sounding uncannily like Pansy. 

            "So? It's not like you'll have to date Potter or one of his wanker friends," Draco mumbled, throwing off his covers.

            "But they're social outcasts!" she whined again.

            "Right, like you're a Social Butterfly yourself, Miss "Let's call McGonagall a poofter to her face then skip her class to write on the castle walls and have a fag"," Draco retorted.

            "Shut your gob," Blaise pouted. Draco studied his ex carefully. She certainly had changed since they broke up at the end of last school year. Blaise's once neat, raven black hair cascaded messily over her shoulders. Her purple eyes, which were enhanced by eyeliner and black eye shadow, glared at him, while her red lips pouted. Her ever-tanned arms were crossed over her full bosom. The green and silver plaid Slytherin skirt was rolled high over her knees. Her white school blouse was unbuttoned at the top button, and the tails hung sloppily over her skirt, under the gray sweater vest. Her Slytherin tie was tied loosely and hung over her sweater vest. She had on the uniform black knee socks,  with the Hogwarts school crest on the knee, and thick heeled platform clog shoes that had laces in the front. This was all under her black uniform robes. Draco cursed himself for letting her go.

            "Blaise, it won't be that bad. The youngest Weasel doesn't seem too bad, omitting the fact that she used to follow Potter around like a puppy-dog, I actually caught her sneaking off to smoke a fag. She could easily be corrupted," Draco said sinisterly. Blaise gave him a weak smile.

            "How do you know her?" she asked.

            "I don't know her, my dear, I observe her, like I observe everyone else," Draco answered sweetly, smiling at her.

            "Right, you just wanted to shag her," She giggled, dodging a pillow thrown at her. Draco sighed as the door closed, then got out of bed to get dressed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Patricia McCarthy stood in front of her mirror trying to decide on what outfit to wear. Today she was starting her new job as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore announced her arrival last night, but she wasn't there. Instead, she had been in the infirmary, receiving a potion for her laryngitis. She hadn't gotten a good look at her new students; she wondered if this job would be any different from training dragons.

            "From one extreme to the other," she muttered.

            "What ever are you talking about dear?" asked her mirror.

            "I'm going from training dragons in Romania, to dealing with hormonal teenage wizards," replied Patricia, checking her outfit in the mirror.

            "You look nice dear, but…," her mirror trailed off.

            "But what?" 

            "Well it's just…well you're wearing muggle clothes under your roes. Most adults just wear the full wizard robes. You look like a student yourself," her mirror stated.

            Patricia looked at her reflection in the mirror. She _did_ look like a young school girl. She was wearing a jean skirt, white blouse, and a power blue, pastel yellow, and pale pink sweater vest over the blouse. Over her outfit she wore a plain black robe. She knew that older wizards always stood by the rule of wearing only robes, but the younger generation was now wearing muggle clothes because of the easier maneuverability.

            "Oh, I don't care," she muttered, grabbing her things and walking out the door to the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ginny, you didn't wake us up!" cried Sarabella Wood. Ginny Weasley looked up at her roommates from untying her shoe.

            "I was at Quidditch try outs, Harry wants an early start for this year," she answered placidly. At the word "Quidditch", Sarabella flinched. She, unlike her brother, hated Quidditch. She rather sit and gossip with her cronies. Ginny really couldn't stand any girl in her year. They were all shallow and superficial.

            "Ginny, don't you think you should quit the team?" asked Tracy Boot. Ginny sneered at them.

            "I'm sorry I like to stay physically fit, unlike you heifers," Ginny muttered. That got to them. Sarabella and Tracy scrambled for the tape measure while the other three critiqued themselves. "Dibs on the shower!" called Ginny, smirking. As the door shut behind her, Tracy looked at Sarabella.

            "She should have been a Slytherin,"  she said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ginny trotted down the stairs after her shower, about to go down to the Great Hall. But she saw the new girl that she met on the train sitting in a chair in the common room. Ginny liked her; she was the only girl brave enough to try out for the position of beater.

            "Hey," Ginny said casually, running a hand through her sun-bleached strawberry-blonde hair. She spent a lot of time outside the past summer and as a result, her skin was even more freckled, and her hair was lightened. Ginny liked the new look, it made her seem, grown up.

            "Hey," she answered back. The girl had a strange accent, a spilt between Irish, Japanese, and English. The girl had straight black hair, olive skin, black, almond shaped eyes, and freckles across her nose. She also had a very competitive natural her, and held the stamina for a beater.

            "What was your name again?" Ginny asked.

            "Yokazuma, Maggie, you?" Maggie asked.

            "Ginny Weasley. Were you waiting for someone?" she asked. The darker haired girl shook her head and grinned.

            "No, not anymore. He's taking way too long," she answered. Ginny grinned. She knew all too well how vain teenage boys were.

            "You wanna go down to the Great Hall with me?" asked the red-head.

            "Oh, bril!" cried Maggie, jumping up and knocking the chair back on to Sarabella Wood. Ginny and Maggie caught eyes and giggled, as they picked up the chair. Once they left the common room, they broke out into hysterical fits of giggles. Both knew they found their best friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: YAY! I'm done! I wanna thank my 1 reviewer, u made my day! Any Question Concerns, or Comments can be sent to desert_faerie@hotmail.com. T/y. oh and the bit about the heifers, it was not a weight comment saying thin people are superior ( If it was, I'd be a hypocrite). It was merely pointing out how superficial these girls were. Well, in any case, e-mail me! I WANT REVIEWS!__


	5. Slytherins and Gryffindors?

With Darkness There Comes Light

Chapter 5

By: PaintedDragon

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, guys, but I have terrible writers block (so if this is crap, you may know why) and I have had project after project that had to be done BY HAND because my computer had a nasty virus. But all is good. ON WITHNTHE SHOW!

            Blaise had absolutely no idea how to talk to either Ginny or Maggie. When the two were apart, Maggie was always around Lavender and Pavarti. Blaise would die before she ever went around those two morons. But her luck came two weeks after her mission had started. She was sitting alone in Potions, which was her last class on Friday. Her usual Potions partner, whose name was Friday as well, had snuck off to snog with a Ravenclaw seventh year.

            "Anybody sitting here?" came a voice. Blaise turned her stormy violet eyes onto the voice's owner. To her surprise it was Maggie Yokazuma. Blaise gestured to the empty seat and the girl took it.

            "Thanks, I don't know how much longer I could've taken it," Maggie shook her head and leaned back in her chair.

            "Why do you hang out with them?" Blaise interrogated.

            "They don't leave me alone,' she responded. At that precise moment, Professor Snape stormed in, starting class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Maggie!" Ginny yelled, racing to where her friend was standing. She was talking to Blaise Zabani.

            "Hey Gin-Gin!" answered Maggie. Maggie gave her the nickname after one of her favourite character in an old muggle television show. 

            "Who's that?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the Slytherin badge. Blaise didn't try to fight the urge to roll her eyes. _Typical Gryffindor she thought._

            "Zabani, Blaise," she introduced herself. Ginny nodded, but didn't bother to tell Blaise her name, seeing as how everyone could notice a Weasley even from ten miles away.

            "Hey, we were going to go out to the tree near the lake; Ginny wanted me to cornrow her hair, and be able to have a fag at the same time. Do you want to join us?" Maggie asked. Ginny elbowed Maggie at the mention of her smoking. Blaise smirked; so the little weasel had balls after all. 

            "Gladly," she answered, and the three walked out the door, and to the tree.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I have a lot going on…plus, major blockage. So, pls, r/r guys! Major props to those who did! Love, PD oh and that television show is an ancient one: Speed Racer, and the character is Chim-Chim (the monkey).


	6. The Plot Thickens

With Darkness There Comes Light

Chapter 6

By: Painted Dragon

A/N: Guess who? Yep, I'm back. I hope this chappie will be a bit better (and longer). I'm really upset with Chap. 5, but there was no better way around it, so it'll do for now. Uh, what else? Oh! Midterms are coming up so chapter posts will be vvvvverrrrrrryyyyyyy slow (I really should be writing my English paper…..). And molto gratzi to my beta, who has choosen to stay anonymous. She rocks. So anyway, let's get this thang started!

            _Two shadowy figures stood in a dim room. Though the image was quite vague, one could sense the evil surrounding that room. _

_            "Master, the girl has completed her task," said the taller figure._

_            "Very well, and the other two?" asked the shorter figure._

_            "As far as I know they have not started," answered the first figure._

_            "And why is that?" asked the second person._

_            "Well, master, from what he has told me, both he and his partner have no clue where to start. They want to know if there is a book on anything that may help them," the first figure twitched nervously._

_            "Why, Lucius, that's quite a general question. Maybe I should send them a book on being more general?" the second figure chuckled. _

_            "Sir, I think they meant on the case. Particularly on the room or the spell on the painting," Lucius muttered._

_            "The only book I have is my own research. Send it to them," the figure turned his back on the taller figure. _

_            "Are there any instructions for the girl?" Lucius asked._

_            "What do you mean, Lucius, she has done her task," the figure answered. The figure walked idly around the room. As the figure walked, boxes were in sight. The two figures were in a storage room._

_            "Her task was to befriend two silly teenage girls! You know she won't be happy with just this. Hell, her father won't be happy with her measly little task! And Draco is getting jealous that the girl has gotten a task before him!" Lucius' rage was starting to get the better of him._

_            "Are you suggesting, Lucius, that I cannot lead my own followers?" the second figure turned around._

_            "No master, I-"_

_            "CRUCIO!" cried the second figure, pointing his wand at Lucius. Lucius screamed in pain, falling to the ground and writhing. The shadowy figure laughed cruelly at the sight of his follower in excruciating pain. When he felt the Lucius had enough, he stopped. "That will teach you to hold your tongue."_

_            Just then, there was a loud crash. Both figures whirled around to the source of the loud noise. Lying in a big heap of broken boxes was a young boy, no more than four._

_            "How much have you seen boy?" Lucius demanded._

_            "E-e-ever-everything," he stuttered quietly._

_            "How old are you?" Lucius advanced on the little boy. He held up four fingers._

_            "Are you a muggle, child?" the shadowy figure asked, slightly kinder than Lucius._

_            "A what?" the young boy asked quietly. The figure shook his head sadly as he stepped under the light. He drew out his wand._

_            "Too bad child, if you were a wizard, I just may spare you. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled. There was a flash of green light and the boy screamed. Then, just as fast as the light came, the boy crumpled onto the floor, the life completely gone from his body. Or so they thought._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Harry bolted awake in his bed, cold sweat pouring from his body. He smacked his head on to something hard. 

            "Blimey, Harry, are you trying to kill me?" cried his friend, Ron. Ron was clad in his scarlet Quidditch robes.

            "No, but he killed someone else," Harry muttered, more to himself, his lightening bolt scar burning. He fumbled for his glasses and put them on.

            "What are you talking about Harry?" Seamus Finnegan asked him, tying his shoes. He too, was in his Quidditch robes. Why was everyone wearing their robes?

            "N-nothing, what time is it…and why are you two in you Quidditch robes?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead.

            "Gor that hit on the head really scrambled your brain! You scheduled an early practice today," Ron answered, slinging his Nimbus 2000 over his shoulder. When he and Ginny had both made the team last year, Charlie sent them both new brooms. Sometimes, Charlie got a little too excited about Quidditch.

            Upon hearing this, Harry's mental block broke, and he jumped out of bed. He scrambled around, puling on his scarlet sweater, while searching for both his broom and his trousers. When Harry found his trousers, He hopped around the room, still searching for his broom, but this time, looking for his robe. Harry found his robe, and gloves, but he was still missing his wrist guards and his broom. Ron and Seamus looked at each other, trying to suppress a laugh. Both objects were on his bed.

            "ARGH!" Harry cried, pulling at his hair after another minute of fruitless searching, "Where are my bloody wrist guards and my damn broom?"

            "Try your bed Harry," Ron laughed. Harry groaned, and grabbed both things from off his bed, and walked out his dormitory. Ron grabbed his club and both he and Seamus followed.

            When the three boys got to the locker room, they found the rest of the team waiting patiently. Ginny and Maggie, their other beater, were leaned against each other, sleeping. Parvati was filing her nails, as Tristan Creevy, a second year and the last of the Creevy clan, tried unsuccessfully to flirt with her. Tristan was nothing like his brothers, both of them standing about five-foot five. Tristan, on the other hand, was taller than both of them, standing about five-foot nine, and yet, was only at the tender age of twelve.       

            "Sorry about that, gang," Harry announced loudly, waking Maggie and Ginny in mid-snore.

            "Huh? Harry, why are you so late?" Ginny asked groggily, while rubbing her eyes.

            "I'm only five minutes late," Harry said.

            "For you, that's like hell freezing over," Parvati answered absently, still filing her nails.

            "No, that's only if the Chuddley Cannons win the Quidditch Cup!" Tristan cried gleefully, looking pointedly at Ron. Ron simply glared at the young player and sat down.

            "Okay, I'm not going to talk long, seeing as how I already wasted five of our precious practice minutes," Harry said. He then explained the plays they were going to practice, and then the team filed out of the locker room and onto the Quidditch pitch.

            They had been practicing no more than twenty minutes, when Harry spotted the bright blue robes of the Ravenclaw team. Harry quickly landed his broom and ran over to the team's captain, Cho Chang.

            "Hey Cho," Harry said conversationally, as he made his way to her.

            "Hey Harry. I _really hate to bother you, but…" she trailed off, and guiltily handed Harry a note._

            "I, Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House, asks Harry Potter to kindly end his Quidditch practice early, so that the Ravenclaw team may have a bit of time to work with their new teammates. Please forgive any inconvenience this may bring about. Thank you," Harry read. While he read the note, his other teammates had landed, and crowed about him.

            "I'm really, really, _really sorry about this Harry, but Slytherin and Hufflepuff both have the pitch booked all evening for the next two weeks, and you guy have it booked all morning, and our first game is in a month," Cho babbled on. _

            "It's alright, Cho. I'll tell you what; I'll give you every other morning for the pitch. You're entire team is new, and you need more practice than these guys," Harry answered, smiling. Cho grinned back.

            "Thanks Harry, this means a whole lot," she gushed.

            "Oy, would you two quit it? You're making me sick!" came a think Cockney accent. From behind Cho stepped a very pretty sixth year, with short, light brown hair, and bluish-green eyes. Her mouth was full of silver muggle braces, and she had a small, pixie-like face. Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he caught Ron giving the pretty girl the lingering eyeball and smiling.

            "Honestly Harry, some of us want to eat breakfast," Ron stated. Harry couldn't miss the pretty girl give Ron the brief eyeball as well.

            "Well, I uh, guess we'll leave you to it then," Harry said.

            "Ok, and thanks again Harry!" called Cho, as she and her teammates flew off into the air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Harry and Ron sat in their usual seat next to Hermione during breakfast. She was reading the newspaper intently, and was white as a ghost. Harry and Ron really pay it much mind as they piled their plates high with eggs, bacon, toast, and ham. As they tucked in, they didn't notice the eerie silence that was present in the Great Hall.

            "Oh my," Hermione whispered, setting down the paper, her face now looking green, as if she was going to be sick.

            "What?" Harry asked, shoving his fifth piece of bacon in his mouth.

            "Read this," Hermione pushed the newspaper towards Harry, while picking at her eggs.

            Harry picked up the paper, and read the headline.

            **Dead Toddler Found Mutilated in Honeydukes Cellar.**

**            A dead four year old muggle boy was found early this morning in the cellar of Honeydukes Sweet Shoppe, _writes Ivana Wiccanstime daily correspondent._****  ****Believed to be the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the dead boy was found at ****two o'clock**** this morning when the store owner thought her heard screams in the basement. **

**            "Where as it was obvious that he was initially killed with the killing curse, the question is why they cut him up," reported Anastasia Brown, Head Medi-Wizard, and Coroner of St. Mungo's Hospital.  True, this is very unlikely of You Know Who to cut off all of his victims limbs and place them in a gruesome pattern, along with his entrails (see picture below).**

**            "Blimey, this one is quite cryptic," muttered Harry.**

            **Is this the work of another killer? Is there another Dark Lord on the Rise? Will our hero, Harry Potter, save the day, yet again? Or will we all die, with Harry going into hiding?**

            "Gor, that one is quite the dramatic, isn't she?" Ron said. Harry absently rubbed his scar. His dream, the scar…why would Voldemort cut the child up?

            "Something wrong, Harry?" asked ever perceptive Hermione. Harry sighed.

            "I had another dream last night. You know, with Voldemort? He was talking to Lucius about some of his followers, but he didn't mention their names directly. And then Lucius said something wrong, and Voldemort performed the Crucio curse on him. Then that's when the little boy showed up. I have no idea what he was doing in Hogesmeade…anyway, I really don't understand why he would be mutilated though," Harry wondered aloud.

            "That _is a good question. It's quite unlike You-Know-Who to do that sort of thing," Hermione pondered. Ron took the newspaper and looked at the picture closely. There had to be clues in the scene itself that no one else saw._

            "Maybe it wasn't Voldemort. Maybe…maybe it was someone else," Harry rubbed his scar.

            "You mean, like a serial killer?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

            "But what would he use? I mean, did he use a severing charm? Or a regular knife?" she asked, leaning in.

            "My guess is a knife, the cuts look too jagged for a severing charm," Harry said. The bell rang, but the trio didn't move; they had a free period first block on Wednesday morning.

            "You're both wrong," Ron muttered. His brows were furrowed as he examined the picture carefully. Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron.

            "What?" Hermione asked.

            "You're wrong, both of you," Ron repeated.

            "How…?" Hermione asked.  Ron sighed.

            "There were two curses used. The Decapitation Curse was used on the limbs, as you can see there. Ron put down the newspaper and showed Harry and Hermione.

            "As you can see there, the skin is jagged around the edges. Well, that's because when the Decapitation curse is used, the limb is pulled to the farthest extreme, then, it just snaps off. It's quite nasty, really. The other curse that was used is the Gashing Curse. It's a lot like the severing curse, but with a distinct tear. The Gashing Curse is only to really to kill animals such as chickens, but can also be used on humans. Now as for the entrails, well, they were pulled out by hand. I think that was just added just for maniacal purposes only," Ron leaned back, looking quite smug. Hermione looked impressed.

            "You have the makings of an auror," Harry laughed. Ron shook his head.

            "No, Coroner," Ron said.

            "But here's another question, why?" Hermione bit her lip in concentration. Ron looked at the picture again, but this time found the answer quite easily.

            "Look here, on the forehead," he said. They all put their heads close together, and were quite shocked at what they found.

            "It's a scar, like mine. He….survived the killing curse," Harry whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Dun Dun DUNNN! Don't you just love cliffie's? He he! Ok, um, I'll TRY to get chap. 7 up soon. Pls, Review. They make me very happy. Thanks you guys!

PD


	7. In Which Ron is Teased, then Gets a Date

With Darkness There Comes Light

Chapter 7

By: PaintedDragon

A/N: Ok, guys, couple of mistakes on my part

1) Its not the Decapitation Curse, It's Mutilation Curse. I got my nouns or whatever mixed up

2) Orla is really supposed to be a 3rd year, but I thought she was in the first book. Oh well, for the sake of the story, we'll keep it at that

 Major Props to my beta, for pointing out my mistakes. Thanks, Loves!

            "What have you found out?" Patricia looked nervously over her shoulder. Her partner, Severus Snape rolled his eyes.

            "Nothing. You know how he is, always giving information in cryptic riddles," he answered back. Two seventh year Ravenclaws walked past them, giving the pair a critical look. Snape glared at them and gave them a curt nod to imply that they should be on their way. 

            "Severus, do you think he'll ever figure out…?" the woman's eyes darted around, paranoid of anyone who may be spying and could turn either of them into the proper authorities.

            "Well, if you keep acting like this, he will. But I must ask you, Ms. McCarthy, where exactly do your loyalties lie?" the man now switched his language to Latin. 

            "You know where they lay, Severus," Patricia hissed back in German. They often did this, just in case someone understood either Latin or German. If anyone knew at least one of the languages, then they could understand only half of the conversation. And they knew enough to keep their dialogue general enough. When it came to speaking in code, the pair could not be beat.

            "I am aware of your standing with Voldemort, Patricia, and I am also painfully aware of that engagement to that insufferable dolt, Charlie Weasley. If you ask me, girl, you are just screaming to be killed!" he gave her a dubious glance.

            "Don't look at me like that, Severus. You look more like your actual age instead of someone in his late thirties," Patricia smirked. Snape glared at her.

            "You better watch your tongue, girl! One day, it will get you killed," he hissed.

            "That is of no matter to me right now. At this moment, all I care about is what he sent you," the girl said impatiently. Snape handed her the paper written in a rare form of ancient runes. At that moment, the bell rang.

            "If you will excuse me, Ms. McCarthy, I have a class to teach. And if I'm not mistaken, you do as well?" Severus sneered at her, and whisked into his classroom. Having read the parchment, she crumpled it up out of frustration, tucked it into her pocket, and stalked angrily to her class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ron sat in the back of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, with his feet up on the desk, and the rest of his body leaning his chair backwards. He studied the room with great interest, just as an artist would. Neville was sitting in the farthest corner on the eastside of the room. Lavender and Pavarti sat in the middle of the row, right in the middle of the room, with one next to the other. This was dumb, considering they always passed notes in this class. To Ron's left, sat Harry, and to his right, Hermione. It always seemed like that, though. He was always Harry's right hand man, ready to die for him if he was injured. And yet, Harry never realized how much Ron sacrificed for him. Why, just last year, Ron nearly died during Harry's big encounter with You-Know-Who. 

            Ron shuddered at the thought of the torture that was inflicted upon him. Harry noticed this movement and gave him a strange look. Ron smiled sheepishly. 

            "You know Ron, I don't really care much that you do…you know, but would you please refrain from doing it in class?" Harry asked, with hints of pity and disdain laced through his voice.

            "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" the red head leaned forward in his chair. 

            "Ron, if resorting to using that stuff during class, then I'll have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione piped up. _Ah, yes, the only other person in this world who is oblivious as Harry. I swear they are perfect for each other!_ He thought angrily. 

            "What in the blue bloody blazes are you on about?" Ron was now getting very irritated.

            "Well, Ron, we're just concerned about your…drug addiction," Hermione stammered. Ron looked at the both of them, stunned at the words they had just used to describe him.

            "Where in the Queen's name do you get the idea that I am a drug addict?" were these two for real?

            "Well, Harry told me about what you two did over the summer..." Hermione trailed off. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off.

            "And you always seem so spacey and mellow, not the same old Ron. And the fact that you…you know, are an artist…well, that kind of just says things right there," Harry began to turn red around the tips of his ears.

            "Oh, sweet loving Jesus! You two are blowing this completely out of proportion! I am _not a drug addict! Ok, so Harry and I get a little high with Bill over the summer, big deal. It was __one time! And just because I like to draw doesn't mean it's a big red sign that I like to sniff cocaine or whatever the bloody hell it is you two think I do!" Ron jumped out of his seat, not heading the looks Harry and Hermione were giving him, "And further more Harry, I am maturing, most unlike you! My quietness and so-called mellowness is a sign of my MATURING! Do you understand? I AM MATURE!" He slammed his fist down on the desk._

            "I'm so very glad to hear that, Mr. Weasley, in fact, we _all are. We can all sleep better tonight know that you are mature. Now, if you kindly take you seat Mr. Weasley, I would like to finish my lesson," professor McCarthy said. Ron slowly looked up at her in horror.  She was leaning against her desk, clad in a red and white polo shirt, a skirt with the Union Jack printed all over it, and her open black robe. She didn't look all too happy. _

            Ron looked around the room as he slowly lowered himself into his seat. Malfoy was turned around in his seat, smirking like the slimy bugger that he is. Orla Quirke looked at him critically. Hannah Abbot was giggling. He finally sat down in defeat--right onto the floor. That did it; the entire class erupted into giggles. Harry was laughing way too hard to help him up onto his feet. _Thank Merlin for Hermione he thought as the girl held out her hand. She was probably the only one not laughing. But when he took a hold of her hand, he felt a small shock._

            "Egad, Hermione, that hurt," he yelped, pulling back his hand. He glared at the girl while she too, howled with laughter. Ron summoned up all that was left of his pride and got up from the floor, and onto his chair. He crossed his arms and glared maliciously to anybody who may still be laughing. 

            Eventually the laughter subsided. Professor McCarthy whipped the tears from her cheeks and took a few deep breaths before starting her lesson. Ron found this all very personally insulting. He made a mental note to himself to speak to neither Harry nor Hermione until they groveled.

            He listened to about two minutes of the teacher's lecture when his mind started wandering. Usually, he hung onto every word Professor McCarthy said, but today…well, today he was pissed at the world. She started saying something about enchanted books, and Ron gave a soft sigh. He really didn't need any professor of his to tell him that they were dangerous. He knew enough from when his sister found Tom Riddle's old diary that any thing that wrote back to you was dangerous. Hell, one of the family's rules was never to trust anything that you couldn't see its brain. But that never explained why they always had to be nice to Bill...

            "Are you with us today, Mr. Weasley?" asked his professor. Ron looked at her wearily and nodded.

            "Then would you mind telling us the story?" His professor crossed her arms and sat on the edge of her desk. 

            "What story?" he asked. Again, the class laughed. What the hell is this 'Make Fun of Ron' day? Personally, he didn't find it all that funny. Professor McCarthy leaned against her desk and chuckled. 

            "Mr. Weasley, are you entertaining us for a reason today?" The young professor asked.

            "No," he growled. Everyone was laughing at him! Today had to be the most awful day this year!

            "Never mind, Mr. Weasley, it really doesn't matter. But I at least want you to pay attention to your homework assignment. I want all of you to find a partner and the both of you need to research different ways books are used to control people. I want it at least two scrolls long but no more than four scrolls (Hermione groaned). It's due two weeks from today," Professor McCarthy finished up. Ron saw Harry trying to catch his eye but he blatantly ignored him. Just for the chair incident, he was going to make him work with Hermione. 

            The bell rang, and Ron took his own sweet time, completely ignoring Harry's urgings to hurry up so they wouldn't be late to Divination. Ron didn't care; he was going to make them pay. As he walked out of the room, he saw a crumpled up piece of parchment. Ron looked around and picked it up. He began to smooth it out so he could read it, but a thick cockney accent broke his thoughts.

            "Oy, Ronald!" called Orla Quirke. She raced to where he was standing. 

            "Yeah?" Ron tried to act casual. He would have been successful too, if it weren't for his damn leg that always twitched whenever he got nervous. Saint Jude, how did Malfoy keep his demeanor so cool?

            "Well, I was jus' wonderin' if youse got a partner yet for Defense?" her cheeks reddened slightly. _Oh, saints of __Ireland__, she is adorable! He thought._

            "N-n-n-no!" he squeaked out. He sounded like he was going through puberty again! What the hell? When did it become so hard to talk?

            She grinned widely, showing off her metallic braces.

            "Really?" she asked. He nodded, not wanting risk another embarrassing moment where he couldn't talk.

            "Well, then, I was wonderin' if ya'd like to be mine?" Her accent mangled her words. 

            "Uh, yeah, that'd be great," he said, miraculously not flubbing up his words. Her grin, if possible, got wider.

            "Brill! I guess I'll meet you in the library tonight after dinner?" she asked. He ran a hand trough his hair, just how he saw Malfoy doing it whenever he talked to girls. He supposed it made him look cool, but all it did was muss up his hair.

            "I guess so," he answered coolly, smirking at her. She giggled.

            "You're so funny! See ya later!" she called behind her back as she rushed to her next class.

            Ron stood there speechless for a moment, before letting out a mighty yawp. Then he too raced down the hallways to Divination class. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phew! It's finally done! We are slowly, but surely, progressing! I hope you guys will REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Love ya lots if ya do! Again, Major props to my beta. Love ya'll

PD


	8. Sirius, Balls, and a Gulity Ferret

With Darkness There Comes Light

Chapter 8

By: PaintedDragon

A/N: This is the third bloody time I am writing this! ARG!!!!! I hate computers! Each time the document got close to even being finished, the computer crashed. And of course I've had no sense to save on a floppy, oh no! well, this time I will. I promise! On with the show!!

Disclaimer: Nothing, and I mean nothing, not the Spice Girls or Harry Potter belongs to me. Only Person that belongs that does is Maggie and her family. Harry Potter belongs to WB and J.K. Rowling. Ha, I beat The system!

Warning: There will be some rather… 'raw' discussions about sex, but it's kinda impertinent to the plot. If you don't like that kind of thing (which is prolly why it's rated R), oh well. Consider yourself fairly warned.

            After dinner on Friday nights was a big thing for the student body at Hogwarts, especially with the older students. That meant the curfew was usually (please note the word "usually") overlooked and that they could get away with seeing their friends for a bit longer. Tonight, however, was a bit different. One reason was that it was a fairly nice night out for the beginning of October, and secondly, there was an announcement that night of a Halloween Masquerade Ball. Naturally, the students were all out on the grounds, enjoying the weather and some were scouting potential partners for the ball. This is where we find Ginny, Blaise, and Maggie, all three relaxing on the quidditch stands.

            Maggie was braiding Blaise's beautiful wavy raven locks. She corn rowed them in a zigzag pattern from the top of her forehead to somewhere near the middle of the top of Blaise's head. From there, Maggie finished the braid so that it hung loose. Ginny was relaxing on a bench and smoking a cigarette. The other two girls highly disapproved of Ginny's bad habit, but they had at least got her to cut down considerably.

            "Aren't you so excited about this dance?" Blaise asked, not sounding quite like herself. The thing about Blaise was that she was highly against school functions. She was even against Quidditch games, despite that she was captain of the Slythern team.  

            "Ecstatic," Ginny mumbled. Quite frankly, Ginny could think of many different reasons to spend her Halloween, such as…well, maybe she _couldn't think of a good reason off the bat, but she would, if you gave her a minute._

            "What's with you?" Maggie asked.

            "These balls are always dragging," Ginny said, not realizing the double implication.

            "What is your least favorite part of these balls?" inquired Blaise, catching the double entandre.

            "They're always full and boring?" Ginny answered, finishing up her cigarette.

            "What's so bad about full balls?" Maggie tried to keep a straight face.

            "They get too hot, plus they're always held for the wrong reasons," Ginny popped some gum into her mouth to cover up the cigarette smell.

            "What are?" came a male's voice from the shadows. The trio looked over, to find Draco Malfoy stepping out into the light, along with two Ravenclaw boys, Terry Boot and Julian Zabani. Julian was Blaise's little brother, whom was in Ginny's grade.

            "Balls," Blaise answered nonchalantly. The three boys looked at each other and smirked.

            "What do you think balls should be held for, Weasel?"  Draco asked.

            "Well, they should certainly not be held for pleasure, _that's_ for sure," Ginny huffed.

            "I certainly enjoy balls being held for pleasure," Terry piped up.

            "Correct me if I'm wrong, Terry, but I heard that Hogwarts has some mighty big balls," Maggie sidled up to him, trying to act coy.

            "Not only are they the biggest balls you may ever see, but they are also bouncing," Julian added, giving Maggie the once over.

            "Sometimes they get downright dirty, those balls," Draco kept his gaze locked on Ginny. It must've been the topic of conversation, but she looked good in the moonlight, and he was starting to feel a bit randy. Her skirt was hanging high up her knee, shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up, her tie hanging loose over her vest, the knee socks, the platform shoes, her hair hanging loose and wild, except for a tiny bit of hair that was tied down, acting as a natural hairband.

            "Yeah, Hogwarts has gigantic, bouncing, dirty balls that are always full," Ginny said, her eyes locked with Dracos. He smirked, and suddenly, as if being socked upside the head with a baseball bat, Ginny realized what she had said. 

             "Oh my God, You guys are so incredibly dirty!" she cried, blushing. Draco grinned widely, and laughed as his two other friends guffawed. _Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph riding a broomstick, he is gorgeous when he smiles!_ She thought. In the moonlight, Draco did look quite appealing. His tie and dress shirt had long been discarded and all he was wearing was his black pants (they were a bit big, as Ginny could see the top of Draco's boxers, which appeared to be orange) a belt, black shoes and a white muscle shirt. _Oh yeah, he definitely filled out_ she thought.

            "Honestly, Gin, why don't you want to go to the dance?" Maggie asked after all the laughter had subsided.

            "Because I may get stuck with Neville or Harry, both unworthy dance partners, mind you," Ginny answered. Draco held a hand to his heart, feigning sock.

            "What is this? Virginia Weasely not wanting to go to a ball with Saint Potter?" Draco mocked.

            "He's a horrible dancer," she answered shortly. The group got quiet, but Draco never took his eyes off of her. She was looking idly at the quidditch pitch.

            "Blaise, who are you going to the ball with?" Draco inquired after a few moments of silence. 

            "I dunno, I'll probably go stag," she said. 

            "I'm going to ask Eleanor Hutchinson from Hufflepuff," proclaimed Julian proudly. 

            "And why would you go and do that?" his sister's interest became piqued.

            "Because Eleanor is an easy lay," Terry laughed.

            "Why do you want to lose your virginity anyways?" Ginny piped up. 

            "Sex, my dear Virginia, is a primal need that we as humans, need to fulfill," Terry proclaimed intelligently, sidling over to her and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

            "What he said," Julian said, looking bewildered, "And anyways, who ever said that I was a virgin?"

            "I'm sorry, but I thought you just said that you aren't a virgin," Blaise looked dangerous.

            "I'm not," Julian puffed out his chest. The other boys nodded superiorly.

            "I don't believe it, my baby brother is no longer a holder of the virgin card," Blaise looked devastated.

            "Blaise I don't think anybody here is a virgin," Maggie leaned back in her seat.

            "I am," Ginny defended.

            "So am I" Blaise said. Draco scoffed. 

            "What's so damn funny?" Blaise snapped.

            "You are," Draco laughed, "I mean, we all know Virginia is a virgin, but you?"

            "I am," Blaise looked really nervous. Draco didn't look convinced.

            "Blaise cut the shit. I of all people should know whether or not you are a virgin, and you are most defiantly not a virgin," Draco stated. Julian raised an eyebrow and looked over to Blaise.

            "And how the fuck would you know?" Blaise's voice quivered.

            "I was there," was all he had to say. Julian's eyes flashed.

            "You fucked my sister? You fucked her! My own sister!" Julian charged after Draco, but Terry put himself in between the both of them.

            "Julian, it was a long time ago! We thought we loved each other, and we did it," Blaise tried to explain rapidly. However, it didn't seem that Julian wanted to hear that.

            "Why you double crossin- you said you two were just friends!" Julian lunged for Draco. Draco took refuge from Julian behind Ginny, seeing as how she was the closest to him.

            "Julian, we all have our little secrets.  Just like you lost your virginity to Padma and Parvati Patil _and Cho Chang," Draco smirked._

            "The bird Harry likes?" Ginny questioned. Draco nodded. "No wonder," she mumbled.

            "You lost your virginity in an orgy?" Blaise cried indignantly.

            "Better than I had ever done," Terry snickered. Blaise gave him a Look, and he quickly shut up. 

            "What ever happened to that whole promise about having sex only for love?" her eyes flashed an angry red.

            "Don't go and blame me! It was all Draco's idea," her brother nervously shifted the blame to the silver haired dragon hiding behind his family's long time enemy. 

            "Some friend you are! What are you trying to do, corrupt my brother into a lifestyle of booze and loose women! You are leading my brother into a life of sin!" the raven haired girl stormed after her ex-boyfriend/lover. 

            "Shit!" screamed Draco. He started running and took Ginny along with him, for protection. They ran down the tower's steps, with the rest of the group right behind them.

            They ran until they reached the bottom of the steps. There, Draco seemed torn as to where to run to. If he ran to his left, he would have run into the Quidditch field, where they would easily be seen. However, if he ran to his right, he would go right into the Hufflepuff locker rooms. Hearing the footsteps behind them, Draco took drastic measures, and ran forward, right into a pitch black tunnel.

            Draco took out his wand.

            "Lumos," He whispered, but nothing happened.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        "Ow! Hermione, would you watch where you are going?" Ron whispered loudly as they tracked across the Quidditch field past curfew under the concealment of Harry's Invisibility Cloak. After he made his study date with Orla, he looked at the piece of paper that he picked up outside his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It seemed to be written in an odd ancient rune, but when he showed it to Hermione, she told him she had no clue what it was saying. That's where they got the idea to go to Sirius. They sent him an owl, and here they were, sneaking across campus under an invisibility cloak.

            "Well I can't help it, your feet are bigger than Crabbe's!" she hissed back.

            "Shut up, both of you! There's Sirius right there," Harry pointed over to the far end of the Quidditch stands, where there was a scruffy-looking black dog sitting. The trio hurried over to the dog, and after checking to make sure the coast was clear, took off the invisibility cloak. Sirius transformed back into his human shape, and gave Harry a fatherly hug.

            "Now, what's this about a strange paper?" Sirius' gaunt face was etched with concern as he pulled away from Harry. Hermione took out the paper and handed it to him.

            "I tried my hardest to read it, Sirius, but it's nothing like any ancient rune I've ever seen before," Hermione said eagerly. She really admired Sirius for being so strong and smart, and trying his damnedest to be a good father figure to Harry. He was exactly what Harry needed. 

            Sirius' eyes scanned the paper and he let out a small laugh. He then looked at the confused faces of his godson and his friends. It was too much; he laughed a little harder.

            "What is it?" Harry questioned. 

            "These aren't ancient runes, these are Japanese characters called Kanji," Sirius' face lit up with humor. Hermione's jaw dropped, and her face flushed in embarrassment.

            "Can you read it?" Harry pressed. Sirius nodded and looked over the paper.

            "I'm not good at reading Japanese, but I believe the rough translation is about an enchanted room somewhere in Hogwarts. That's all I can make of it, but you need to find someone whom you trust to translate it for you," Sirius handed the paper back over to Hermione.

            "Great, who are we going to ask, Cho?" Hermione spat. When she became a prefect, she found out what a real tart Cho Chang really was. Cho made her promise not to ever tell Harry or Ron because she really liked Harry for more than a quick roll in the hay.  But whether she had feeling for her best friend or not, Hermione just couldn't trust her; for some reason, she radiated evil.

            "She's Chinese, and anyways she's the only Asian person here," Harry answered.

            "If I'm not mistaken, the Yokazuma girl just arrived here did she not?" spoke up Harry's godfather. Realization dawned on the group as the remembered their newest house member.  

            "Yeah, she's in our house and she real good friends with Ginny," Ron put in excitedly. Then he thought of something.

            "Sirius, have you been reading the newspaper lately?" Ron reached into his cloak and took out the newspaper from a few weeks back. Sirius read the article and looked at the picture.

            "That's amazing," Sirius mumbled. Ron nodded.

            "What does that mean?" Hermione began to wring her hands. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

            "The only thing I can tell you guys is that a legend had started to become fulfilled. You see, back in the 12th century, there lived a very powerful Seer, whom predicted the rise and fall of three great tyrants. The first, was Grindelwald, Voldemort's (Ron and Hermione shuddered) predecessor. He, just as predicted, was brought down by Dumbledore back in the early forties. The next was Voldemort, and his downfall is to be a young man with a lightening scar, from a failed job of his. Both you and that young boy did the same thing, survive a powerful curse. However, the wizard is supposed to be from a descendant of a pureblood, and that child was a muggle, so he posed no threat to him."

            "However, there have been rumors flying around that the old man is trying to bring his youth back. There is a dark potion to do this, but it needs the blood of two non-virgin girls to complete it. Some books say the potion needs two girls of the same corruption to complete it, but that was proved wrong. You see, if two virgins are sacrificed, the purity of their blood counter balances the potion, and turns the drinker young again, but only for a short time, for after that, the darkness of the ingredients take over and the drinker becomes older and uglier than ever."

            "Likewise, if there is only on virgin and one non-virgin, the potion becomes obsolete, and the drinker just drank some pretty disgusting sludge. The potion needs two non-virgins, because they have been tainted," Sirius finished up his long speech.

            "Is that all?" Ron asked wryly. Sirius shot him a look and Ron quickly shut up. Just then they heard a loud screech from the Quidditch stands, and six black figures running around like decapitated chickens. 

            "I have to go you three. I want you all to behave and don't get involved in anything too wild," Sirius whispered quickly right before he transformed and ran away. Hermione gave a great big old sigh and looked at both her friends.

            "Looks like we have another situation to deal with," Harry muttered.

            "Looks like I have some detentions to give out," Hermione sighed.

            "Looks like I have some schmoozing up to do with my sister's best friend," Ron shrugged as the trio set off to catch the delinquents running around after hours.

A/N: YAY! IT'S Finally done! *does her happy dance* I'm so excited (and fed up with my damn story getting deleted) that I'm not going to beta it. It's going to be posted straight up! So if there's anything wrong…REVIEW! Just as you're supposed to do (HINT HINT, HINT HINT!)  so just click that lil button down there and make me happy. And if you make me happy, you go into my Happy people book. Luv yas!

~PD


End file.
